Silver Secrets - 銀色の秘密
by Miskys
Summary: A series of short and extremely sexually explicit stories based on characters in Gintama.


**Toushirou**

I was late home that day; it wasn't rare being one of the police force, but my heart melts to see Gintoki sitting in that same, patient way, waiting for me, every single night. I held in my hand a transparent plastic bag containing but two small chocolate Drumsticks, hoping it would at least make up it tonight.

I moved to search my pocket for the key, only to find out that Gintoki heard my footsteps from the corridor, and opened the door before my hand even moved. He glared at me for a second at looked away, and with his cheek flushing a little red, he whispered to me "welcome back."

**Gintoki**

We slowly walked into the living room, where we would usually talk our days, but it seemed a little different tonight; he seemed... colder. "I bought ice cream!" he abruptly said.

"Oh, in that case... umm..." I didn't know what to say.

"Let's eat it after I hit the shower, okay?"

"...Sure!"

**Toushirou**

I walked out of the steaming room to find Gintoki asleep on the sofa. "Can't do much about this, eh. Guess I get both tonight then." I pulled the two drumsticks out of the freezer, sat down next to Gintoki and opened one. As my tongue just touched the tip, a drop of molten ice cream dropped onto his forehead, causing him to wake up.

"I'm so sorry, Toushirou-san! I didn't mean to fall asleep, I was just waiting for so long I got tired..."

I instinctively licked the drop off his forehead; perhaps I was tired too, after the long day of work. I didn't know what I was doing until i saw his face flush red. "Shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was doing, I-"

"...It's okay, but... maybe you should... continue... somewhere else..."

"What do you mean?" To be honest I knew exactly what he meant; I just didn't want to admit it.

"Umm, I meant-" and then I pressed him down and pushed my lips hard onto his.

**Gintoki**

I felt my body gradually heat up as he shoved and tugged on every part of it, not even allowing me space to breathe as his saliva flowed to the base of my tongue. I wanted to push him away, and tell him that he's tired, but my desires didn't let me. I tried to put up some kind of pathetic resistance, but he pushed me back down even stronger than before. I hate to admit it, but I wanted to stay that way forever. I missed him. I wanted him.

He led me to our bedroom, and forced me down onto the bed whilst we stripped each other down. I knew very well what was coming next.

**Toushirou**

We kissed, and I traced my tongue down from his neck until his penis touched my chin. "Wait, Toushirou-san, if you keep going down like that, you'll-" I interrupted him with a smile, and slid my tongue down to the base, and then the top. I gently licked the tip and he let out a little squeal. I wrapped my lips around it and he twitched in an uneasy pleasure.

I continued to move my mouth down to the base of his penis, lifting his legs and holding down his arms. I wrapped my tongue around it and moved up and down as it got warmer and warmer. He let out a short moan of pleasure while making a small, pathetic struggle, and soon succumbed to pleasure once again. This was my first time doing this, and I loved it - or rather, I loved him.

**Gintoki**

I couldn't believe it. For the very first time, he was... his mouth was... I couldn't describe the feeling. It wasn't quite heaven, but wasn't quite hell.

I came soon afterwards, and he licked me clean; an indescribable happiness was overflowing out of every part of my body. "Bend over," he murmured to me while nibbling my ear, "I want everything. I want to be with you, within you, forever, Gintoki."

**Toushirou**

I kissed him as he stood up. I licked his neck as he pressed his hands against the wall. I caressed his chest as he squealed like a puppy. I was going to be with Gintoki... forever.

I took aim and slowly began to insert my penis into him, both of us intoxicated by a painful pleasure. He almost screamed. "Does it hurt?" I asked.

"A little... its so hot and thick...!"

"In that case, let me go get something." I quickly left the room, hearing in the distance, Gintoki collapsing onto the bed.

**Gintoki**

It was only half a minute before he came back in. I heard his footsteps come closer and closer to the doorstep and the faint smell of chocolate reached my nose. "I've gotten something to cool you down," he said with a gentle smile.

I was too tired to move; I was born underweight, and ever since I've been sick countless times. I couldn't keep up with what had just happened.

A freezing, sticky liquid dashed down my spine. I mustered up the strength to get back on all fours, and watched as the chocolate dripped onto the bed. "Toshirou-san! I'll have to clean this later, you know!" Ignoring my plead, he continued to smother my body in molten chocolate ice cream. He emptied the rest into my anus, sending endless chills through my body.

"I'm going in now," he whispered, and smiled "I hope that cooled you down."

He once again slowly filled my chocolate-filled anus with his throbbing penis, but then time he was rougher, stronger, warmer. He moved back and forth, and I stayed silent. He grasped my penis with a firm grip, and moved his hand up and down, up and down. "Toshirou-san, I'm going to...!"

Then a white light flashed before my eyes.


End file.
